It's Going Nuclear
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: POV House - Quelques courts OS basés sur la promo de la saison 7, en attendant sa diffusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient.  
**Spoilers** : Saison 7  
**Commentaires** : A raison d'un post par jour, on tiendra jusqu'à lundi. Et je suis sur le point d'arrêter ma grève.  
Et POV House pour chacun des OS.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Promo du 12/9/10_

Je lui ai enlevé sa blouse, elle m'a enlevé ma veste et mon tee-shirt. On s'embrasse éperdument. On rattrape le temps perdu. Je lui glisse à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. »  
« Je suis déjà dans tes bras... »  
« Te porter, je veux dire. »

Elle sourit un peu.

« Je suis trop lourde. »

Un moyen détourné de me dire que ma cuisse va me trahir ? Pas de problème, elle va mieux... Bien mieux, maintenant que Lisa Cuddy m'est revenue...  
J'insiste :

« Essayons quand même. »

Elle saisit ma nuque d'une main, entoure mes épaules de l'autre. J'attrape ses cuisses, la soulève avec précautions, et parviens finalement à la tenir dans mes bras.  
Sa poitrine recouverte de son soutien-gorge noir est pressée contre mon torse. Sa peau se colle à la mienne. J'ai un bref frisson. Alors c'est vraiment vrai... Lisa Cuddy est vraiment à moi...  
Je l'embrasse dans le cou, la mord légèrement, me délecte de ses soupirs. Je reprends ses lèvres. Notre tendresse devient frénésie. Elle caresse mon torse, m'arrache quelques gémissements. Je regrette d'avoir les mains prises.  
Elle s'interrompt soudainement.

« Je suis trop lourde. » décrète-t-elle.  
« Non ! »  
« Ton dos est toujours contre le mur. »

Elle a raison...

« Tu triches. » ajoute-t-elle avec un air de défi. Puis elle me sourit. Qu'elle est belle, mon adorée...  
« Bon, d'accord. » finis-je par admettre. « Debout, c'est pas le top... Mais je peux faire tout plein de choses en étant allongé... »

Elle se mord lascivement la lèvre, me fait les yeux troubles, et m'embrasse encore. J'avance prudemment jusqu'à ma chambre. Cuddy se rattrape brusquement à l'embrasure de la porte. Je proteste :

« On n'allait pas tomber ! C'est de la provocation, là ! »  
« Oh non, je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie provocation... »

Elle approche sa bouche mon oreille, son souffle chaud chatouille ma nuque.

« Greeeeg, montre-moi tout ce que tu sais faire allongé... »

Et j'obéis docilement...

* * *

_Prochain OS demain, donc... ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Promo du 12/9/10  
A lire avec ceci :_ deezer com/listen-5231738 ( It's A Sin To Tell A Lie - The Ink Spots )  
_Merci à HRL de m'avoir filé un coup de main pour tout retranscrire :D_

* * *

« So now what ? »

Elle est allongée sur le côté, le dos tourné vers moi. Elle s'est réfugiée au creux de mon bras et a croisé les siens sur son buste. Je crois qu'elle dort et que je parle tout seul.

« We should go bowling... »

Je soulève le drap et constate que Mini-Greg est en pleine forme.

« ...Or stay here. »

Je me penche pour regarder Cuddy. Elle sourit.

« Tu dors ? »  
« Oui. » me répond-elle.

Je bascule sur le côté, l'entoure de mon autre bras. Mon épaule me fait un peu mal.  
J'embrasse la nuque de Cuddy, dévie sur sa joue, et la sent frémir.

« Mais laisse-moi dormiiir... » grogne-t-elle alors qu'elle m'offre l'accès à ses seins. « C'est de ta faute, tu m'as épuisée hier soir... »  
« J'vais t'manger ! »

Elle rit, je dévore son bras de bisous. Puis j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux noirs et m'immobilise. Une chanson des Ink Spots me trotte dans la tête, et je me mets machinalement à la chanter :

« I love you, yes I do, I love you. If you break my heart, I'll die. So be sure it's true when you say ' I love you '. It's a sin to tell a lie. »

Cuddy se retourne, m'embrasse, parvient à me renverser et vient s'installer sur moi. Je saisis ses hanches avec bonheur et laisse son bassin onduler fiévreusement contre le mien.

« Je t'aime... » me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille.

* * *

_Bon, il est minuit cinq... Vous aurez peut-être quelque chose avant demain. Je déborde d'imagination depuis le concert d'Indochine..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Spoilers du 15/9/10 et photo du 17/9/10_

* * *

Elle m'a enlevé mon jean, et maintenant, elle s'agenouille devant moi. Devant ma cicatrice. Instinctivement, je la cache de ma main. Je veux pas qu'elle la voit...

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

J'en sais rien...

« Je l'ai déjà vue, tu sais. »  
« Je sais... »

Elle prend ma main et l'écarte doucement. Je ferme les yeux et ai un mouvement de recul. Elle garde mes doigts entre les siens et je sens sa bouche se poser sur ma cuisse.  
Ça m'arrache un frisson. C'est plutôt agréable, finalement...  
Elle joint ses mains à ses lèvres.  
Ça me fait un peu bizarre de la voir à genoux devant moi. Depuis le temps que je fantasmais là-dessus...

« Tu veux pas caresser un peu plus haut ? »

Elle rit. Une question stupide me vient à l'esprit, et je ne me rend pas compte que je la pose à haute voix :

« Tu te sens coupable ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Mais quel con...

« Oublie. » finis-je par lâcher.  
« Je suis désolée... »  
« C'est ma faute, j'ai refusé l'amputation. »  
« Non, c'est moi qui t'ai opéré. »

Un silence pensant s'installe. Je suis à court de mots. Cuddy continue son massage.

« On ne va pas parler de ça maintenant... » dit-elle enfin.

Elle baisse mon boxer, approche ses lèvres de Mini-Greg.  
Non... On ne va pas parler de ça maintenant...

* * *

_A demain... ou ce soir. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Preview #1_

* * *

« I have to go home... get dressed... » énumère-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Elle bascule sur le dos en ramenant le drap froissé sur sa poitrine. « Go to work... »

Ah non. J'veux pas, moi !  
Je caresse doucement son bras et lui demande :

« So that's it ? »

Elle relève la tête, et me dit d'une voix faible, comme si elle avait peur :

« I'm hoping this is the beginning of it. »  
« … Yeah. »

Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si j'étais trop con ? Elle a raison d'avoir peur...  
Je me blottis contre elle, elle cale sa joue contre mon front, et je ferme les yeux. Elle prend ma main et la pose sur son cœur.

« Reste avec moi. Pour aujourd'hui. »

Pourvu qu'elle accepte, pourvu qu'elle accepte, pourvu qu'elle...

« Je n'avais pas prévu de partir. »

Ouf...  
Sa main remonte le long de mon bras. Cuddy s'allonge sur le côté et me fait face.

« Une journée entière, rien que nous deux... » murmure-t-elle avant me m'embrasser.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Ses mains se perdent sur mes épaules. Les miennes se posent sur ses fesses. J'ai terriblement envie d'elle. Je le lui souffle à l'oreille. Elle gémit et me mord dans le cou.  
Des remords m'assaillent. C'est vraiment pas le moment, mais il faut que ça sorte...

« Pardon, pardon... Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal... Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? »

Elle m'enlace et me serre fort.

« Moi non plus... »

Finalement, on ne fait pas l'amour. On se câline sans bouger. Quelques larmes coulent.  
Mais on va bien...

* * *

_Courage, le 7x01 arrive ! Notre (im)patience va bientôt être récompensée..._


	5. Chapter 5

_First look : ' House ' unveils cheeky Huddy retrospective - 15/9/10_  
_Jour-J pour le 7x01, et donc dernier OS..._  
_Merci à HRL pour avoir été assez maso pour regarder ' Broken ' et m'avoir inspirée ;)_

* * *

« If we're painfully, brutally honest with each other... Maybe we'll get lucky again. »  
« You've got a big ass. »

Je lui mets la main aux fesses. Vu sa tête, je crois que je l'ai un peu déçue...  
Les portes s'ouvrent. Personne dans l'ascenseur. Tant mieux. On s'y engouffre et on se retrouve seuls. Cuddy ne dit rien.

« J'aime tes fesses. Mais j'aime pas ta jupe, ça fait vieillot. Je préfère la noire qui moule ton gros cul... »

J'ai enfin réussi à la faire sourire. Mais elle s'attend à bien plus de ma part...

« J'ai couché avec une femme à Mayfield. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, me fait une moue choquée, puis se fait impassible.

« Et... Et alors ? »  
« Ben... Tu m'as dit d'être honnête. »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« T'es jalouse ? »  
« Non... »  
« Si. Ça crève les yeux. »

Elle soupire, visiblement pressée de sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi. »  
« Oh, vraiment ? »  
« Regarde-moi ! »

Je relève son menton et plante mon regard dans le sien.

« Elle ne m'a pas fait l'amour comme toi. Tu es tellement... Tu es tellement tout ! »

Elle rougit, c'est trop mignon. Je la prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse.  
On remarque à peine que l'ascenseur s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent sur le DRH.  
Et merde...

* * *

_' How do you describe the exact nature of the relationship ? ' ' Have you ever seen Wild Kingdom ? '_  
_Plus que 7 heures, I'm going insaaane ! ( Même si je vais devoir attendre encore un peu, à cause de ces foutus cours qui m'empêchent de veiller jusqu'à 3 heures du matin ! Rah ! )_  
_Osef, mais ma grève est terminée. J'ai commencé à écrire la suite de Trauma.  
Si les promos pour les prochains épisodes de la saison 7 sont assez parlantes, peut-être que je poursuivrai la fic.. Dans le doute, je la note Complete._

_Bisous all ! 'Love you ! :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Promo Australienne du 22/9/10_  
_Un miracle qu'on ait eu cette promo, j'arrivais à rien avec les sneak peek..._  
_Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas moyen d'écrire d'autres OS avant la promo du 7x03. _  
_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

« Cuddy and I are naked, so I'm having trouble focusing. »

Elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille. J'écoute à peine Chase qui me raconte son problème.

« Non, sérieusement, va falloir attendre que j'arrive à l'hôpital, je ne peux vraiment pas me concentrer. »

Cuddy remue un peu. Le drap glisse et dévoile ses seins.

« ...En fait, on verra ça demain. »

Elle me jette un regard noir plutôt persuasif.

« A tout à l'heure, Skippy ! »

Je raccroche et repose le combiné sur son socle. Cuddy essaie de se lever. J'attrape son poignet et la retient. Elle grogne un peu mais me laisse l'embrasser.

« On peut rester à la maison aujourd'hui aussi... »  
« Non... Hier, ça a tourné au n'importe quoi avec le neurochirurgien... Si on continue comme ça, le bâtiment va sauter ! »

Elle rit, se lève. Je reste dans le lit, j'ai décidé de bouder.  
Elle ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, puis me propose un marché :

« Si on prend notre douche ensemble, tu viens à l'hôpital ? »

J'accepte, satisfait.

* * *

_On va dire que Cuddy est remontée à l'appartement à la fin du 7x01, soyons fous ! ;)_


End file.
